Songfictions for Twilight
by Yalith's wolf
Summary: These are songfics for characters, pairings, ect. for Twilight. The first one is Nobody's Home for Alice


**Twilight Songfics**

Alice- Nobody's Home

The lights were out. That was normal. Sitting in the cold room, I rolled the previous events around in my mind. I did this a lot. It was all I could do. It was all I could do to keep my mind. I could _see_ things. Things no one else could. I knew what would happen. I could see it. I could see all of it.

I fell back and rested my head on my pillow, looking at the dark ceiling. You'd think that I would have adjusted to the dark by now. I never wold. Even when it was light, I was in dark. No matter where I went, it was always dark. I didn't know why I had these visions and I didn't know why my mother had abandoned me here. I rolled onto my side and stared into the blackness.

**I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again.**

The sun was up. I knew that. Of course I knew that. I could tell you the exact time it rose, if you asked. The door opened and I turned my body in one swift, graceful motion to look. It was Gurdil, the kind doctor who treated me as if I wasn't crazy. But these days, I wasn't sure if I was crazy or not.

"Hello, Alice. Follow me please."

I jumped up and gazed up at his face because I loved looking at him. He was incredible, with his pale-white skin and his beautiful honey-gold eyes. His black hair was smoothed back and he was always smiling. I had never seen him angry. I followed him quickly and gracefully.

"How have you been? Did you sleep well?" he asked. I shrugged. I hadn't slept well since my mother left me. And the circles under my eyes proved it.

**What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.**

"I'm sorry." He glanced at me, understanding.

"It's okay." My voice sounded weary and cautious. It wasn't mine. "It's not your fault." It was my mothers. A pang of homesickness shot through me as I thought it.

"Here we are." He opened a door and I slid inside and into a chair. He shut it behind him and sat opposite me. "What did you think of last night?"

"That boy," I whispered.

"The same one?" He peered at me.

"The same one." I looked up. "I don't know who he is."

"Did you think about home, Alice?"

I looked away. "Every night."

"Do you miss it?"

"It's not my home."

**She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
That's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.  
**

"Alice." He looked at me, surprised. "It's your home."

"No it's not." I looked at the floor. "They left me. I _scare_ them. It's not my home."

"You don't scare them." His eyes said differently.

"I saw them…" I closed my eyes. "They got out of here like the Devil was after them. They don't want to be around me."

"When you said you saw them…" He looked at me curiously.

"Yes, I meant both ways." I looked up, my pale blue eyes open again. "They went to the bar… my mother and my brother, I mean. And… they… they told the others, their friends, about me… About my… my problems…" In a quiet voice, I added, "My mental unstability. They laughed at me"

**Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.**

When we were done talking, he let me out. I skipped out of the room and my eyes raked over the others. Some people were visiting and some were in some of the rooms. I envied those who still had loved ones. Loved ones that cared. No body cared about me.

I felt an odd chill pass over me as I saw a tall man. He was blonde and pale white, like Gurdil. I cocked my head curiously slightly to one side. His eyes were a deep red and, instead of scaring me, I was drawn to him.

And then he saw me.

"James?" It was Gurdil's voice.

**Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.**

Gurdil had followed my gaze to the young man. His golden eyes were filled with curiosity then they narrowed. I was glad to see that he still wasn't angry. He seemed to be cautious.

The man turned. "Gurdil? What a surprise." I cocked my head more to the side and noted that his eyes were full of fake, definitely fake, surprise. "I was just looking for directions."

"Oh?" Gurdil cocked an eyebrow. Then the man, James, spotted me. His eyes widened as he breathed in deeply. He took a small step forward and I didn't step back, as most would have.

"Why don't we all… go outside?" James asked casually, eyeing me like I was some form of food. It didn't bother me. I was used to being gawked at, although this... this was something different.

"James, no."

"What's the harm?" James's voice was playful and I felt oddly attracted to it.

"James." Gurdil's voice was sharp.

"She won't be missed." The other man's voice was dangerous as he spoke, challenging.

"I said no!"

I stared up at Gurdil, wrenching my gaze from the odd, beautiful man infront of me. Gurdil was furious. His eyes were blazing with hate as he stared at James. The fire in his eyes slowed and then stopped. He looked at James with a casual indifference; quite the opposite of what it had been moments ago. "Why don't you leave, James?" His voice was much like the look in his eyes, but there was a commanding edge to it.

James's mouth twitched into a smile. "I suppose I will. I can tell when I'm not wanted." I looked back at him, almost desperately. I didn't want him to go, but yet I did. But after my questions were answered. My curiosity was probing around my brain. I had to figure this out.

_**She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
That's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.**_

I was still watching him as I rounded the corner and slipped into my room. What shocked me was that _he_ was still watching _me_, with a sly and lusting smile playing on his lips. I gave him one last look, but this wasn't as curious as the last. It was careful and guarded.

Something about him wasn't right, I realized, as I stood at the doorway. _Maybe I am going nuts_, I thought as I let my head fall to the side again. There was nothing to be suspicious about. Nothing at all.

"Alice, come on." Gurdil put a hand on the small of my back and led me into my room, shutting the door behind us.

_**Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah, oh**_

"Come Alice. Quickly." Gurdil began throwing clothes onto the bed. "Pack them, hurry."

"I… I don't have a bag," I said slowly.

He cursed under his breath. "Wait here. Don't you dare move." He darted out the door, slamming it behind him and was back in a few minutes later. "Here." He threw a small duffel bag at me. I grabbed it and headed to the bed, putting things in.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Pack it!"

"Why?" I dropped the clothes I had been holding and looked at him, determination filling me.

"Alice, not now!" He looked furious again. "Just pack the bag!"

"Why?"

"Alice, please." His voice was desperate. "That man, he's not… good."

"James?"

"Yes. Please Alice. I have to get you out of here."

I began to pack my bag automatically. He had partly explained and I'd get the rest later. When I was done, I started to the door but he grabbed my arm. "Come here." I did so and he threw me onto his back, before I could protest. And then he took off at a speed I can't describe. Before I could blink, we were outside and speeding to an ally. Then something hit us and I went flying off his back.

_**She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
That's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.  
**_

I propped myself up and blinked rapidly. Then I saw it. James was circling Gurdil, a glint in his eyes.

"James, listen to me," snarled Gurdil. "_Let her go_."

"She smells so good," James breathed. "So, so good And then you made it fun." He laughed. "You were trying to protect her when all you did was make me want her more."

None of this made sense. I got to my feet and started forward. James's head shot up and his eyes lit up and Gurdil looked at me in panic. James was preparing to spring at me but he didn't get the chance. Gurdil flew at me and knocked me over. I was shocked as he rammed into me and my breath was forced out of me when he came on top of me.

He grabbed my wrist and forced it up to his mouth. James came speeding forward and knocked Gurdil off me. "Oh, no you don't!" the blonde man yelled. My heart was speeding as I tried to figure it out. Then someone leaned over me; I felt their cool skin brushing mine gently as they did so. It was Gurdil, I realized.

He brought his lips to my throat and pressed them to my skin. An electric shock ran through me at the sensation. His skin was freezing and the cold was making my heart rate quicken.

Then his lips parted and his teeth dug into my neck.

"Aaah!" I managed to murmur in pain but the sound was feeble. The pain that followed was worse. I wanted to die. I wanted to leave the earth. I would meat God and be truly loved then.

His teeth stayed lodged in my neck for a few moments. I felt his breath washing over me but then he collapsed on top of me. A foot kicked my side, only making the pain worse.

"Pity," was all James said as he walked away, leaving me in my misery, confusion, hurt, and completely overwhelming pain.

_**She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh...  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh... **_

**_---_**

**** I thought this song fit Alice really well so I wrote this. I'm not sure how well it came out so I'd love you to tell me what you thought. Feel free to vote on who you'd like next and what song and I might do it. Thanks again!


End file.
